Silent killer
by XFireVixenX
Summary: This is a story of Horo and Ren in a Domestic Violence relationship. Somethings just not right, but he alwways stays. He never leaves Ren. No matter what happens!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King! **

**Hiya! I know this is **_**another**_** fanfic but this came to mind when I was walking around and I just had to write it out. I just wa****nted reviews on it! Good and Bad are accepted! **

**Here's a little story about HoroXRen on domestic Violence.**

**Might write up more chapters but anyway Please RxR! **

This wasn't like the usual times, No. This had somehow turned serious. But it was always serious, wasn't it? It was always serious to you. Those looks, those feelings, your actions, they were all for me, all those false smiles, empty eyes.

Always for me.

"Ren" His voice was quiet, his stance weak. Lifting his hand slowly, he held it out towards me, shaking. The pain had settled now, struggling through sheer will to stand. He was amazing. Something I had never seen before.

His smile was warm, but the sight wasn't. Blood stained face, burst eyebrow and lip. Torn clothes, bruised body and blood stained shirt. Yet, you still smiled at me. That warm smile.

My eyes burned, every time I witnessed this sight. My eyes would burn, my vision blurred and warm tears stained my face.

"I'm sorry" Falling to my knees, looking to my hands for an explanation. It had happened again.

The warmth from the blood that stained my hands, it wasn't mine. How did this happen again? I promised, I had promised!

His hands gently placed over mine, closing them, gently lifting my head to meet his clear azure eyes, and that happy smile.

"Ren, it's okay."

My body was shaken, with those three words; I lost all control of my body. Tears that I had never thought I had, streamed from my eyes, burning just that burning feeling. He winced, holding onto his chest, then leaned in gently, pressing his lips onto mine. The taste of iron filled my mouth, that taste, I always remembered that taste. I shouldn't have liked it. But I loved it.

He gently parted from me, and slowly pushed himself up to his feet, his hand gently swiped across his face, smearing the blood more. "I'll run the bath for you." He looked down once more to me. And smiled that warm smile, as though none of this were my fault, but how? How could you always look at me like that especially… especially after this?

"Horo…" He didn't hear me or rather he had but decided to ignore it. I could never figure him out. I could never tell what he was thinking. But on nights like these, on the nights when I act out, I knew what he's thinking.

He pities me, he'll leave me. I can't have him, leave me. One word slipped from Rens mouth unconsciously as tears welled up in his eyes again "_Sunday…"_

_*Flashback*_

"Sunday!"

"Hmm…?" Looking up from his work, he gently tilted his glasses to the tip of his nose to look at his lover in question. "What about Sunday?"

His lovers grin grew, then he swiftly moved behind the small Tao and gently placed his hands down onto his Chinese lovers petite shoulders, then leaned gently down to him and whispered into his ear "It's you're Birthday, Renny."

Crumpling the sides of his jotter, his face turned crimson _'My birthday…'_ Setting the jotter down to the table gently, and placing his glasses on top of them, he looked into the Azure eyes, and smiled as Horo Usui smiled with love down to him. "We promised not to celebrate it"

"No, see that's where you're wrong" His smile grew, as he made his way to the seat opposite Ren Tao. "_You_ made a promise that _you_ wouldn't celebrate it." Grinning to himself and leaning on the chair, his arms behind his head Horo couldn't help but beam with joy "I have plans. Great plans"

The deep sigh couldn't be helped. Every time Horo threw a celebration they both ended up in so many random forms with random bruises on their bodies, or embarrassing photo's that Hao had uploaded to the net.

"I'm busy…"

"On a Sunday? Come on Ren it's just one day. What harm could come of it?" His smile grew then he leaned in closer to his lover, and gently stroked his hand "One day, okay?"

Ren said once more before returning a warm smile to the Ainu "Sure, I guess we can do something then."

_*End Flashback*_

Horo sighed to himself, sitting down beside the bath. The water was warm and he had washed off most of the blood making sure not to get any in the bath. He remembered the last time he had done that. Unconsciously he rubbed his head, and sighed again. Fake smiles, he had gotten good at that. But it was the only thing that ever calmed Ren down at times like this.

"I promised I'd never leave you" resting his head onto his arm and wincing slightly, he stirred the bubbles around in the bath "What happened to us…?"

_*Flashback*_

The house was quiet; Ren took a couple of steps into the dark house and gently set his keys into the basket by the door.

"Horo…?"

He took a couple of steps further into the corridor, the only thing that could be heard where his own footsteps. It was cold and empty without him here. A creek could be heard in the living room. Ren's ears pricked up, he quickly looked around him for a weapon, nothing. He narrowed his eyes, then slowly moved towards the living room door. He was prepared, fists clenched, body tensed, anything that came at him, he could divert, block or counter-attack. He was prepared.

He hid by the door, but before he could do anything, Horo appear out from nowhere, and pulled Ren into the sitting room. The room was filled with flowers, flowers that were all addressed to Ren. Roses, Tulips, Daisies, anything Horo thought looked pretty. He smiled then kissed Ren on the lips "Happy Birthday Renny."

That night was perfect, so they had thought.

_*End Flashback*_

Ren lowered his head, his bangs covering the disgraceful tears that stained his face. Clenching his fists tightly, one thought came to mind. That one thought that he had resisted for so long.

He gripped onto the wall and pulled himself up, then made his way out the room and down the hall, he stood at the door and looked to Horo Usui at the bath, gently swirling the bubbles around like it were art.

Ren gently lifted his head, his eyes glinting with hate and disgrace. He took a step into the bathroom, and then shut the door gently behind him.


	2. Horos POV

**Right here is chapter 2! I hope you enjoy it. I never really wrote much to the chapter. But I'm super busy lately! XxxX**

* * *

><p>Ren had never been like this before. Four months ago something had changed within him. I never asked, I never thought it my place to pry when I didn't need to. But maybe I should have, maybe I should have asked. I can tell he's hurting, the pain in his eyes when he strikes me. The sorrow, but yet anger when I'm thrust to the wall trying to hold back the pain. I allow this to happen, because I don't want to lose him. If I have to go through this, for him then I will.<p>

Gently running my fingers in the warmth of the bath, I wondered to myself. Could this be any different? Could Ren and I get over this? Or is this it? Is this what the relationship will be like, if we stay together?

Resting my head gently on my arm, I cringe in pain at the wounds that had been inflicted. The taste of iron from broken teeth and a burst lip. I have so many questions that need answering, but how to ask them without angering him.

_*Click*_

My ears quickly pricked up and without knowing it, I divert my eyes to the door. There he is Ren.

"Um.." Slowly pushing myself up tensing in pain, I step back to be face to face with Ren. It's one of those nights, isn't it?

"I've filled the bath… it's ready for you. I'll get some milk ready when you're out." Trying to force a smile to assure him it's all alright. But his face is wet with tears. He's not alright. So why won't he just tell me?

_*Flashback*_

"_Are you serious?" Horo smiles excitedly. _

"_Yes, I am always serious" Ren said with a deep sigh, He slowly flicked through the mail that had just landed on their doorstep. _

"_Then we should do it. We should really think about doing it." Horo watched Ren as he got up catching a glimpse a letter that looked similar to En's hand writing. _

"_Hmm..." The small boy seemed fully preoccupied to carry on the usual morning conversation. _

"_Ren?" Setting the dishes into the sink he walked up behind his lover, noticing that the letter that the small boy had been looking at with such hate and concentration with had been slipped to the back of the pile. _

"_Hmm… oh? Yes" turning to smile up at the Usui, he gently pushed the letter into the back of his own pocket. "Sure, we can do it. We'll go tomorrow." _

"_Sure…" Horos' eyes scanned Rens' for an answer, but found nothing. Shrugging it off as just another bill, the Ainu grinned, pulling the Chinese boy in close and kissing him on top of the head "We should invite the rest of the gang as well" _

_*End Flashback*_

Ren slowly lifted his head, Golden orbs met Deep Azure no words could be spoken during these special moments, the moments when only eye contact could say a million more things.

The Ainu gently nodded in acceptance as the Tao diverted his eyes, and walked over to his lover and gently closing his eyes as the warmth of the Ainu's arms wrapped around the small boys frame. Horo closed his eyes, cringing slightly from Ren's touch. He sighed into the small boys head then kissed it gently.

'_Maybe I should ask him now… It's now or never'_ looking down onto the Chinese boys head, he gently stroked Ren's back.

"Ren, we need to talk" Horos' voice was soft and gentle, his words meant no harm nor threat. Trying to be sincere as possible he needed to know the reason for Ren's violence.

He watched his boyfriend, who gently bit his bottom lip, then looked up into the Ainu's eyes filled with sadness and tears. The shock of seeing Ren's expression took Horo slightly a back. He knew what he had to say and what needed to be said by Ren. But in this state, he wouldn't be able to achieve any of his questions.

"I'm sorry" was all the Chinese boy could mutter, in a soft, quiet tone that was barely audible.

A couple of hours were spent with Ren in tears, and I just hugged him. He never said a single word, and all I could do was wait. We went downstairs and he had his milk, around 12 he went to bed. I watched as he left, then sat on the couch in the sitting room.

I remember the first time I met him. A small smile appeared on the Usuis' face, remembering the first encounter they had.

Cold harsh golden eyes locked onto Horos'.

At first a chill filled through me, fear was the only thing on my mind. What I never knew was at that moment, I had witnessed perfection.

It was like being in a film. We toyed around, fought and shouted at each other a lot. But that was how our friendship was. That was my love for you.

But I always remember those precious seconds when our eyes first locked on. You really were perfect, hung up on yourself, posh and very arrogant, but I saw through that. I found my best friend that day him, and my lover.

Deeply sighing I glanced back to the stairs worrying about Ren. Trailing my finger along the fabric of the seat next to me, I was confused.

It was never meant to be like this. I really loved you. So why did some nights end up like this? I'd thought about leaving many a times. But your soft sad features pulled me back in. The loneliness in your eyes and heart drew me closer to you. Every second we spent together, my love only grew stronger.

You had allowed me to be the one you loved. That was a huge accomplishment I had thought. But I never knew you were like this, be it stress, or be it emotional breakdown. I was going to be here for you, I would never leave you because I seriously loved you.

I needed to find out what was going on.

Horo pushed himself up from the couch, slowly creeping down the corridor to their room. Softly pushing the door open, with eyes fixated on the small body that lay curled up in the covers. He had been crying, The Ainu could always tell. Gently stepping down to the bed, he lay down beside the Tao, softly running his thumb along the small boys' eye feeling the tears. He was right; Horo was always right when it came to knowing Rens' habits.

Closing his eyes he hugged the Tao in close. Tomorrow he would try and find what he was looking for because right now, his boyfriend needed goodnight hugs from him.

It always made Horo feel better, thinking that if he hugged Ren throughout the night, then Ren would slowly come to realise that even in his dreams he was never alone. That everywhere he went, if he ever needed anyone then the Ainu would be there. With a smile on his face, never criticising him nor analysing him.

Horo gently kissed Ren on top of the head and whispered softly to him "I'll try and fix you."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure how this really came out. But how I'm going about it might be over a couple more chapters. It's a working progress, something I really want to make work. <strong>

**This chapter was written by inspiration of the song 'Fix you' by Coldplay. **

**The first chapter was inspired by the song 'Wait it out' by Imogen Heap. **

**[ If there is anything that you think needs changing or if you have any ideas on how I might go about the next couple of chapters, I would really appreciate them.] **


End file.
